


Long trip

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Sauli Koskinen RPF, Sutan Amrull RPF
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Caring, Drama, Heartache, Hurt, Injury, Loneliness, M/M, Major Character Injury, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has to leave Finland (and with that, leave Sauli) for a month or even more, because he has bussiness in China. But trouble and hurt just doesn't seem to leave Adam's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robinmatshe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinmatshe/gifts).



> Sorry for my bad English (as usual); AND for the horrible summary.  
> I hope you will like this short series.  
> Enjoy.  
> Byebye.

Sauli's POV.

Adam and I were taking our last walk, before he left very, very far from me. I just couldn't go with him because his manager wouldn't let him bring anyone except the band. Plus, I couldn't go on my own, I didn't have enough money for that long time.  
We were walking in a park in Finland, holding hands, talking sweet nothings to each other, knowing that for a month or so we couldn't talk. We sat down on a bench, looking at the sunset, I was leaning on Adam's shoulder, sudden depression hitting me right in the heart. I won't see him for a month. I won't talk to him. I won't touch him or kiss him. That was seriously the end of the World for me.  
-Listen, baby. I will be back as soon as I can, you know that. I hate to spend any time without you. I will call you every day when I have free time. Maybe we can webcam too!-Adam was trying to soothe me, but he shouldn't have. It was too much he offered. He had to rest after his shows, he's always exhausted.  
-Adam, you don't need to do all this. I know you'll be exhausted every day after the shows. So, instead of 'spending' all your free time with me, you rather relax and rest.-I smiled at him, trying to make him understand that I will live, he shouldn't be this hard with himself, because of me.  
-No, no, baby, really I...-I didn't let him finish, I cut him off by kissing him on his lips, gently, sending the message that we shouldn't talk about the time when he'll be away, but enjoy these last hours together.

Adam's POV.

Sauli wanted me to forget about going away tomorrow and just make these last hours together as good as I can.  
-Yes, Adam, I will miss you like hell, but I won't be a pain in your ass while you are totally out of it after the concert. We will call each other once a day, tell the most important things than that's it. It will be hard, true, but you won't regret it, I promise.-He always got to my heart with his wise, sweet words. Seriously, he was smarter than a lot of people I know, together. He always wins the arguments, of course, later I realise that it was no use, he was the one who said the truth after all...  
-Okay, honey. Now, before it gets too late, can I take you to a restaurant?-I suggested shyly, not sure if he was in the mood for anything at that moment.  
-That's so sweet, thank you, Adam.-Thank God, he accepted it. I thought we'd have to start an argument over that as well. I was planning on giving him my goodbye gift after dinner. I couldn't wait.

Sauli's POV.

So, we went to a romantic restaurant, ate delicious dinner, when Adam suddenly stood up and stood before me. I was a bit embarrassed, because he was taller than me anyways and now I was sitting, so it made me look even shorter. He pulled out a necklace from his pocket, then he put it around my neck. I blushed of this sudden surprise. After that I realised it was a locket as well. I opened it, there was a photo of us in miniature and on the other side of the locked there was a small writing:  
„Adam & Sauli forever”  
I almost burst out in tears, but I realised I was staring at it for too long and also I didn't give Adam his gift yet. He was so thoughtful for giving me this.  
By the way, I had no idea he'll get me something for goodbye. Well, it was my turn.

Adam's POV.

I was just staring at my love's beautiful face. He was stunned, that seemed and also it came off his face that he loved it and he was totally happy to have such a sweet thing. Then, for my big surprise, he stood up, also sliding a hand in his pocket. I frose when I saw that he was going put a necklace around my neck as well, with a locket on it. The locket was heart shaped, inside a picture of us, the latest we took, in miniature. My heart skipped a beat when I read the writing inside the locket.  
„No Matter How Far You Are; We Will Always Be Under The Same Sun, Moon And Stars.”  
I had the urge feeling to just pounce on him and kiss him, but we were in public. So, I closed the locket of my necklace, fighting my tears back, placing a soft loving kiss on his lips. We both smiled at each other, then we decided to go home.

Sauli's POV.

Our last night together. The last time I was going to sleep in my lover's arms, before he left. I felt my heart clench, even thinking about it. Yes, I know, he wasn't leaving for forever, but a month is so long.  
When we arrived at home, I couldn't help but let out my tears that I've been keeping in for all dinner and the way home. I started shaking violently, sobbing like a kid.  
-Baby, hey. Shh.-Adam wrapped his arms around me, patting my back soothingly. It didn't help, not at all. It made me even sadder. I couldn't feel these strong, protective arms holding me close to the man I love, for a month. I gripped his shirt, crying in it.  
-Shh. Honey. It will be okay. I will come home as soon as I can.-He kissed the top of my head, letting me almost rip his shirt off, crying so hard my eyes became puffy red.  
I sobbed there for some moments, then Adam managed to calm me down. I left showering, putting my pj's on. My love did the same, then we hopped in bed, sliding under the covers. He spooned me from behind, I loved the feeling of his big, strong body protecting me.  
-I love you so much, Adam. I will miss you like hell...-I started, but immediately stopped, when I felt tears gathering in my eyes again.  
-I love you too, baby. I will miss you so much.-He kissed my neck, his hand rubbing circles on my chest, calming me down.  
-Goodnight.  
-Goodnight.-I sighed in answer, slowly drifting into sleep.

Adam's POV.

I heard my phone buzz in the morning, I quickly got out of bed, looking out for Sauli. I didn't want to wake him. He was sleeping like an angel. When I saw why my phone buzzed, I almost shouted at myself. I was late to get to the airport.  
-Oh, damn. Shit...-I started mumbling as I returned the call to the cab driver to wait 5 more minutes and I'll be down. I quickly got dressed, wrote a note to my love, putting it on his nightstand, so when he wakes up he can see. I grabbed my luggages, rushing down to the cab. I sighed in relief when I finally managed to get inside the cab.  
-Morning, Mr. Lambert.-The cabby greeted me, immediately starting to drive straight to the airport.  
-Good morning.-I yawned, looking out the window, examining the rushing sights.  
We reached the airport in no time, there was no need to hurry anymore. The cabby knew all the shortcuts, so I was in time.  
-Have a nice flight, Mr. Lambert-The cabby said, kindly, giving me my luggages, I gave him a nice tip, I thanked him for getting here so fast and I entered the airport.  
The check-in went fastly, then I had to get inside the plane.  
I was flying in the air now, thinking about what Sauli is doing at this moment.

Sauli's POV

I woke up with the unfamiliar feeling of being alone. Adam already left? Without saying goodbye? I rubbed my eyes, looking around the sun-lit room. He really left. Without saying goodbye. I felt that I will soon loose it and probably scream my lungs out and cry my eyes puffy.  
Suddenly, as I got out of bed, I spotted a little piece of paper on my nightstand. Adam left me a note? A note? Seriously? He should've waken me up.  
„Sorry, honey. I was late for my flight, I had to leave. I didn't want to wake you up, you were sleeping so sweetly. I will call you soon.

Xoxo, your Adam.”  
That was it. I lost it. Completely. I bursted out in tears, not caring about crying silently. I did that for more than an hour, until I felt like I will fall into pieces. My heart was hurting badly, my voice was cracking and my eyes were puffy red, along with some black circles, because I didn't sleep that well.  
At some point, I heard my phone started ringing. My ringtone was „Map” by Adam. Obviously. He wrote it for me and it got to my heart so fast. I could understand it, even with my not-really-perfect English and I loved it.  
I picked up the mobile, seeing Sutan's ID.  
-Hello?-I called out to Sutan.  
-Hi, Sauli. How are you?-He asked in a pitched voice. I tried to fight my urge to start screaming out loud that, hell no, I wasn't okay, but I kept it in. -Oh. I'm sorry.-He mumbled, I barely heard it.-Wanna come over, in the afternoon, so you won't spend your day alone?-It was a sweet suggestion, since he was living in his own apartment in Finland. (Maybe Adam said to him that he should get a little apartment, so I can talk to a familiar face if I'm sad. I don't know.) It was good that I have friends that I can rely on and I can meet them as well. It isn't really easy to express my depression or sadness over webcam. Plus, no body contact, of course. Nobody could hug me. Even if that was what I needed the most in these days.  
-Sure, sounds good. Thanks, Sutan.-I said, with my trembling voice.  
-You're welcome, hun.-He said, with a I-am-trying-to-cheer-you-up tone in his voice. I didn't mind that. I was actually happy, that someone cared about me.  
-Byebye, see you in the afternoon.-I stated, couldn't help but smile. Sutan was such fun and awesome company. I was very lucky to have him this close to me.  
I got dressed, did my make up and eating breakfast. My thoughts drifted somewhere else and I was thinking about Adam. And that really wasn't good for my health these days.

Adam's POV.

The plane landed without any complications (Thank God...) and I was finally in China again. I loved this place it is just so modern and I had so much fun here before. I was planning on bringing Sauli on a holiday with me, somewhere in China. I bet he would've screamed of excitement and we would've had so much fun ecetera. But now, I had to get to bussiness, so I shook out these thoughts out of my head. They were distracting me and not in a good way.  
I grabbed my luggages, heading outside the airport, spotting out van. The band members were already here, because they were staying here before the shows, anyway. It was, of course, my choice to stay here alone or go back for a week to spend it with Sauli. Sure, I've chosen the second option. Everyone in their sane mind would've.  
I hopped into the van, greeting my band members. We were already dressed in stage outfit, because we didn't have time go get me to the hotel and back to the arena. So, we headed for the scene of the show.  
I knew that these places were huge, but this was bigger than any of the other places I've ever concerted in. It was hard to imagine that in some minutes thousands of people were going to get in here, cheering for them and screaming of excitement. I quickly fixed my make up rehersed a bit, we did the sound-check and we could now see the first few members of the audience enter. We ran off stage talking a little to each other about how will we do each of the songs, things like that.  
Soon, the director said we should get on stage. So, we did and the party started.

Sauli's POV.

I finished my breakfast, cleaning some things, then I hopped in bed, fully clothed, deciding to watch TV. Nothing kept me distracted. I just let my mind be filled with Adam and the missing piece from my heart. I grabbed my locket and squeezed it tightly, sighing. I missed him so much. I just wanted to get wings and fly to him. I know, it is silly to think such things, I'm like a kid sometimes, but this is what my aching heart feels like. I can imagine every kind of supernatural miracle, just to get to him. I didn't even realise that I was thinking so hard, that sleep took over me.  
When I woke up, it was, because of my mobile's insanely loud ringtone. I gasped, jumping out of bed, pouncing on my phone, being hopeful that it was Adam who was calling. It wasn't. It was Sutan. Shit, I didn't even see that it was already 5pm. I've promised afternoon, not evening. I took a deep breath and answered the call.  
-Where are you, my darling?-His sweet voice greeted me. I immediately exhaled hardly. I thought he would shout my face of that he was waiting for me and I'm late.  
-Sorry, so sorry Sutan. I fell asleep and...-He cut my explanation off.  
-Oh, that's okay. You still want to come?  
-Yes! Of course! I thought you would be mad at me for being so stupid.-I said, embarrassed, my cheeks reddening from my slightly awkward situation.  
-Oh, hell no, dear.-He chuckled-Now, come on and get your sweet ass here or dinner will be cold.-We laughed together at this conversation.  
-I don't know what I'd do without you, Sutan.-I smiled at myself.  
-Well, you would be sitting on your bed, depressed. Now, I will spice the mood and we will have so much fun. Come on, already!-He encouraged me with cheering voice. I really needed to get there and give him a big tight hug for being this sweet to me.  
-Okay, I'm coming. Byebye.-I didn't even let him say goodbye, I was in a rush so much, I hung up, grabbed my keys and locked my house. I went to my car, literally running for it, like it was some kind of disaster. I was so excited, I couldn't help it.  
I finally started the engine and drove along the road. I almost reached my destination when I heard my phone ringing on the seat beside him, I looked down to see who it is. It was Adam. I almost cried in my happiness but when I looked back at the road...

Adam's POV.

I was finally done with the show and the fans, I was sitting in the van, dialing my lover's number. He will be so happy, that was my thought. But, when he didn't pick up the phone I started thinking what was going on? He was waiting for this call since I left. I thought I will wait a little bit, maybe he left his phone in silent or he fell asleep or something. I was soothing myself with lame excuses. For an hour and a half, then I thought this was enough. I dialed the number again, now it didn't even start to ring. Did he turn his phone off? Why?  
I was thinking for some seconds, when I wanted to dial someone who often talks to Sauli through phone, but before I could do anything, I saw Sutan's ID calling. So, I answered.  
-Sutan, what's up, have you-I heard the voice trembling on the other side of the signal.  
-A-adam...My God..Adam...-He sounded like he was weeping and he didn't say anything beside those words for two minutes.  
-SUTAN.-I shouted in the phone. The band members were staring at me, but I didn't care. Sutan went muted, not even making a sound, although, there could be heard some shaky breaths. He was crying and I wanted to know why.-Sutan why-This time he cut me off.  
-Adam...S-sauli...-My heart skipped a beat as I heard him saying my love's name.  
-What. What is...Sutan tell me what's...  
-HE HAD AN ACCIDENT.-He shrieked in the phone, not hiding his sobbing anymore. He was loudly weeping, sniffing and his breath was coming in deep gasps.  
A piece of me died at that moment...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything keeps getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (As always, sorry about any mistakes)

_"-HE HAD AN ACCIDENT.-He shrieked in the phone, not hiding his sobbing anymore. He was loudly weeping, sniffing and his breath was coming in deep gasps.  
A piece of me died at that moment..."_

I just froze at that moment, trying to make out what Sutan was saying. My blood was pounding in my ears, so I couldn't hear anything. _Did my love...die?_ That was all I could think about. He was so far away from me. I needed to know if he's still alive.

-Sutan.- I said to him softly, tears streaming down my face. -Is he...- I couldn't ask the question properly, but thank God, Sutan managed to make out what I wanted to say.

-No...but he's unconscious. I am heading to the hospital right away.- There was one thing that I actually really wanted to know.

-Um. Why did they call you first? About him having...you know.- I sniffed hard, still trying to figure out what I will do, after ending this conversation.

-I was the last one he talked to, through his mobile.

-Fuck. I have to get home somehow.- I growled, so mad at myself, for actually no reason. I felt responsible for this, even if I knew, I did nothing. Nothing wrong...

-Just, please...hurry up Adam.- He started to cry normally now, he couldn't say a sentence without breaking out in tears, sniffs and chokings. I hung up, furiously trying to think of something that can help me cancel all those shows I still had forward. It would be just wrong to be good to my fans and leave my love in Finland, without knowing what will happen to him. That's when I got an idea.

  
Sauli's POV.

_I was walking on a street, all alone when I spotted Adam, not so far from me._

_-Hey! Adam!- I shouted, so happy that I could see him again. No answer came, he was walking quietly, his head hanging down, like he was sad about something. I started to make my steps faster, so I was up-close to him. I tried to touch him...I couldn't. My hand just went through his body. I was a ghost. Then, his face rose up, his eyes started to sparkle, looking at something. Someone. I looked to the direction where he was staring and I saw a familiar man. Was that...Tommy?  
_

_-Tommy...-Adam sighed, running up to him, picking the smaller man up, kissing him on the lips. I stopped and just stared, tears gathering in my eyes as I watched the 'happy couple'.  
_

_-What is all this?- I said out loud, nobody could hear me anyways. Then, I figured it out. If I give up now, if I will die, Adam will find someone else to be happy with. He just, wouldn't bear to be alone, without me, so he would find shelter in a nother man. I had to hold on, even if it seemed impossible.  
_

_I felt a soft touch on my forehead, it was like...someone was patting my face. Then, soft touch of lips landed ony my cheek. All I could hear was:  
_

_-C'mon, baby. Wake up. I am here. You're safe now. God, I was so stupid to hang up on you.- Familiar voice, but I couldn't recognise it properly. Then...I woke up...  
_

****

Adam's POV. _  
_

I asked the driver of the van to take me to the airport.

-But, Mr. Lambert, your stuff...- He whined, but I shut him up.

-My love's life is in danger, he is far away from me, I give no shit about my stuff at the moment, take me to the fucking airport, or I'll take a taxi.- I was so furious, that everything started to turn against me for some unknown reason. Why is it happening to me? Why me?

-Sorry, Mr. Lambert. I'm taking you to the airport, right away.- Thank God, I was about to punch him for whining so much.

~

We reached the aiport in no time, because I told the driver to step on the gas. I thought I could reach a plane back to Finland. I just had to. I ran up to a reception desk and a young woman with a bright smile welcomed me.

-How can I help you, sir?- She asked, not noticing my totally worried, fearful and stressed face.

-Can I get a flight back to Finland? As soon as I can, please?- I panted, because of the running and the frustration.

-Just a sec...- She was clicking on her computer furiously, like some tech-genious. -Sorry, we don't have a flight back. It is all reserved. Only after a week. Would you like to buy a ticket for that flight?- My head started to pound, burn up and I was shaking with anger and fear that I wouldn't make it to Sauli, because of this bitchy system.

-Listen. I REALLY need a flight back, my partner's life is in danger and I have to be with him!- She, like she didn't even understand, started to say the monolog of the airport, like a fucking robot. That was irritating me very much.

-Sorry, sir. We don't have any flight. Only in a week.- I punched into the nearest wall, so hard, my bones cracked loudly. I didn't feel any pain though. Not that I cared a slight bit about myself. Then something hit my head. _I still have one last hope._ I ran to back to the chick at the desk, now my face clearly showing how I feel.

-Send your manager here, please, tell him it's urgent.- I sent her to the back of the airport, so, I only had to wait for the manager. I saw a middle-aged man walking towards me, then shaking my hand.

-Hello, sir. How can i help you? I heard it was urgent.- He said and I started to relax a bit, because someone finally understood what I want to do here.

-Hello. I am Adam Lambert.- The manager's eyes lit up as I said my name. -And I really need a private jet with a pilot, of course. It is really urgent. I need to get it as soon as possible, I pay any amount of money. Just let me get back to Finland somehow and fast.- I talked so fast, I panted at the end of the sentence, like saying the things very fast would change anything.

-Yes. Yes sir. We have a free private jet and a pilot who doesn't have work at the moment. You wish to leave right now?

-Yes. Right now. Thank you.- I told him to get the money from my card and he lead me to the jet. Thank God, I finally got to leave from here and see my love again.

 

Sauli's POV.

-Hey...baby...shh...- I heard the sweet hums as I opened my eyes. I didn't freak out, because Raja (No, not Sutan. The Drag Queen.) was leaning over me, patting my cheeks and soothing me down. I let out a sigh of relief, that I wasn't completely alone in a hospital. Nothing is more depressing than that.

-Raja...- I whispered. -Thank you for being here. You are such an amazing person.- I didn't hold my tears up anymore, I let the warm liquid spill out of my eyes and flow down my cheeks.

-Ah, honey.- She hugged my weak body close to her, sniffing in my ears. She was crying as well. -It'll be okay. I'm here with you. I will sleep in the chair if I have to, but I'm damn straight about staying here.- She chuckled on her own little speech, then let go of me, letting me lay back on the bed, then she kissed my cheek, which made me blush.

-Where is Adam?- I sniffed, just noticing that he wasn't here.

-He said he's going to be here as soon as he can. Maybe he had difficulties at the airport.- My body winced, when I heard that sentence. _No, he didn't have any problem. He will be here soon._ I calmed myself, with no success. I exhaled deeply and decided I will sleep. But, I just couldn't.

-Darling. I see you can't sleep. Should I leave?- I snapped my eyes open and grabbed her hand immediately, squeezing it.

-No. Don't you dare. I don't want to be alone.- I said sadly. -And...you are my best friend in the World. What would I do without you?- I squeezed her hand again, then ran my fingers over her forehand, smiling.

-My God, you will overdose me with your sweetness, hun.- I chuckled, let go of her hand and I decided what I will do. I got to the edge of the bed I was laying on, patting the place beside me, so she could get in bed as well. I just couldn't let her sleep on a chair or go home.

-Wha- She processed what I just did, so she got in bed next to me, fully clothed. Not that I cared. She only wore a pretty shirt, skirt and flat ballerina shoes. She clicked off my lamp and laid there with me, just staring at the ceiling for some minutes. Then I just slowly slided closer to her, and I cuddled up with her. She was stunned for a second, but then she gave in and we cuddled sweetly. Both of us fell asleep fast.

  
Adam's POV.

I was sitting on the plane, thinking about my baby. _What is he doing? How does he feel? Is he even awake?_ I sighed and let my thoughts take over my body. I fell asleep, only to be woken up by the pilot, saying that we arrived. He said it was a long trip, but I slept all over it. Wow. What can frustration do to me.

I felt a little awkward and uncomfortable, because I was in the same dress for two days, I didn't eat or drink anything in ages. Typical me. Such a whiny bitch.

I dialed Sutan, to ask what hospital Sauli's in. No answer. I hung up and called again. Still nothing. I called Sauli's number. No response. What the actual fuck? I decided to dial Sutan one last time, then I will go and search every hospital, if he won't answer it. Suddenly my heart felt heavier than before.

-Adam!- She greeted me with the sweetest little scream. Yeah, he always does that.

-Sutan, what the fuck? I called you at least five times!- I shouted at him and that sent him into bitch mode.

-Only three, mister fucking-smartass and don't be so caught up with everything. Sauli is here with me, safe and sound.- I was just too confused and stressed-out to answer normally.

-Shut the hell up and tell me which hospital is he in?- He told me the adress, which was a little un-sayable for me, so I wrote it down on a piece of paper, so I could give it to the cabby.

-How's my baby?- I just had to know, before I arrive there.

-He's fine, he's in his beauty sleep, cuddled up with me.- He sounded so proud of himself, even a little possessiveness was in his voice.

-Wha- I was bout to start with get off of him, but he cut my speech off.

-Calm yo' tits, darling. I'm not doing anything. Now, get your lazy ass up here, if he wakes up, you better surprise him or I will beat you up, hun. Ciao!- He didn't even let me say anything, he just hung up. _Fuck Sutan._ I thought and I got into a cab.

  
Sauli's POV.

I woke up, sprawled out on the chest of Raja. She was already awake, she looked like she was waiting for something. I didn't pay her too much attention at that moment, I just wanted to see my Adam, finally. I didn't see him in a long time, plus I just had an accident and he looks like he isn't in a big hurry. I hand on my back made me jump out of my mind and thoughts. The hand appeared to be Raja. I smiled up to her, my eyes lazy a bit.

-Good morning, sunshine.- She gave a kiss on the top of my head. -How you doing? Getting better?- She gave me her best smile and that brought redness on my cheeks every time.

-Hi, Raja. I'm...allright. Adam? Did you talk to him? Did he call? And the doctors?- I was afraid that I was asking too much and she'll be pissed. I was pretty wrong.

-The doctors checked you early, they let me stay here beside you, they approved that you are okay, but you will stay here for one or two days, anyways. Adam called, everything is okay with him.- It was surprising that the topic of Adam was so fastly dropped.

-I should just call him myself...- She held me down with her slim and strong hand, pulling me closer to her. I didn't have any escape.

-No, you won't. You stay here with me like a good boy and sleep, okay?

-Fine.-I gave in. What could I do? Nothing. I just closed my eyes and drifted into sleep, surprisingly fast.

 

Adam's POV.

I was at the hospital, finally. I approached the reception and the guy at the desk recognised me instantly.

-Adam Lambert! Wow! Why are you here, Mr. Lambert?-He asked, he was very excited.

-I am here to visit my boyfriend. Sauli Koskinen.

-2nd floor and the 6th door. Should I lead you there?- _I'm not dumb, for God's sake!_ I thought, then I growled. I rushed to the elevator, pressing number 2. Yes, I am lazy, I know.

The door opened and I was fastly walking, watching the numbers on all doors, then I stopped.

_**6th.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to write this.  
> Soo...this is the end, people.  
> Hope you'll like it.  
> [As always, sorry for the mistakes, I'm not perfect.]  
> Enjoy.

_The door opened and I was fastly walking, watching the numbers on all doors, then I stopped._  
  
 ** _6th._**  
  
Adam's POV.

I knocked on the door once, lightly, just to send Raja the message that I'm here, finally. I slowly pushed the door open, immediately spotting my Sleeping Beauty, laying with my best friend. _I should thank her for taking care of my baby, while I was away._ I thought to myself, with a soft  smile curling on my lips.  


-Thanks for taking care of him. I appreciate it.

-You're welcome, hun. Should I wake him?- The drag queen whispered, petting the back of my love.  
  
-No. Let me.- I walked up to the bed, without making noises, I crouched down and looked at my love, once again.  
  
He was beautiful. Flawless, as always. His beautiful, pale skin glowing in the dimly-lit room. His face, is simply the most amazing thing I've ever seen. His strong cheekbones, his soft-pink, kissable lips and his sweet, sea-blue, but -at the moment- closed eyes. I stared for a few more moments at his peaceful figure, then I leaned over him and kissed his cheek. An excited feeling washed over me, when I noticed my love's eyelashes flutter.  
  
Sauli's POV.  
  
I felt a soft touch against my cheek. I opened my eyes, noticing I was still in the hospital. _So, it wasn't a dream. Too bad._ I thought, but everything, that was floating through my mind, dissapeared, when I turned to my side and spotted my lover. At that moment, nothing else mattered. He came here. Left his work, just to come for me.  
  
-Oh, my God, Adam.- I said, and threw myself on him. I really couldn't care about my hurting body, all that I needed was to hold him close. I smiled like an idiot, flooded with happiness. I even shed a tear of joy, while hugging him.  
  
-I love you, baby.- He said, his voice soft and caring. He took my face between his hands. I smiled, my cheeks turning red. Since, we didn't say anything for long seconds, I leaned to him, and kissed him on the lips, softly.

-Okkkaaay, babes. I think I will leave now.- Raja interrupted, getting out of bed. -Call me if you need something. Byes!- With that, she snook out of the room, leaving us alone.

Long moments passed, we were just looking at each other. After a while, Adam spoke up:

-I'm sorry for leaving you here alone. Should've brought you with me. I'm so stupid...- He said, looking down, like he was guilty.

-No, no! You didn't do anything wrong, Adam. You just did your job!- Now, I took his face between my hands and kissed his temple.- I was the stupid, not paying attention to the road, while driving.- I faintly smiled and pulled him into bed, next to me.

-But.Why weren't you?- He asked in small voice.

-Well. You were calling and...- I stopped, because I almost started crying. Adam's head immediately shot up, his face full of sorrow.

-It was...because of me? Fuck. I tould you...I'm the stupidest person ever.- He pulled me in close, his arms slowly caressing every part of my body. It felt so good, his arms around me again. His warm, protective body, keeping me safe frome the World.

-It's okay and...- I started, but I was cut off by the nurse, sprinting into the room.

Adam's POV.

The nurse ran inside and started speaking something in Finnish, to Sauli, I didn't understand a word, of course. She paced around the room, checked some things on my love, but nothing seemed wrong. Then, she said something again. Now, I had to hear what's up.

-Everything okay?- I asked my love, he just nodded, waiting for the nurse to get out. When she did, he turned to me:

-See?- He showed me his arm, which was full of these big black marks, because of the accident, but it wasn't anything deadly. -I'll be fine. They are sending me home!- He sounded so excited. I was as well. I kissed his lips, lovingly, then helped him get his clothes and the teddy bear that was resting on the nightstand (probably Raja's work).

We left the hospital -finally- and walked to the cab I called, while we were inside. We sat next to each other, holding hands. _He's okay, thank God._ I thought to myself. We smiled at each other. It felt so good to have him beside me again.

When we reached our home and got inside, I kissed my lover, once again, softly, showing him how much I care about him. He just cling into my neck, never letting go.

-Rakastan- I said, even though I don't speak Finnish. His lips immediately curled in a smile. He pecked my lower lip, giggling. _He's such a sweetie._ I thought and kissed him again.

After an hour of making out and sweet talking, we got in bed together, cuddled up.

-I'm so happy to be with you, Adam.- My love said, his cheeks turning red. I placed a small kiss on his temple and replied:

-You know, I'm the happiest person in the World, because I have you.- He immediately started smiling. Then, I felt his silky-soft lips kissing up from my neck to my ear.

-I love you.- He whispered.

-I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we say goodbye to this story.  
> xoxo  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
